1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to verifying backup copies and more particularly relates to verifying a backup copy using a verification copy of the backup copy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing system such as a computer or a server network typically includes a storage system for storing data. The storage system may be an array of hard disks, a library of removable storage media such as magnetic tape, an optical storage device, or the like. The data processing system often backs up storage data so that a copy of the storage data may be recovered if the storage data is lost or corrupted, or if a user needs to recover an earlier instance of the storage data. The user recovers the backup data by retrieving or copying the backup copy to the storage system and using the retrieved backup copy as the desired instance of the storage data.
The data processing system typically backs up the storage data by copying the storage data to backup copy. FIG. 1 illustrates a storage data backup 100. Storage data 105 is copied to a backup copy 110. The backup copy 110 is identical to the storage data 105 at an instance of time. Typically the backup copy 110 is relied on as a valid copy of the storage data 105 because the backup copy 110 is identical to an instance of the storage data 105.
Unfortunately, the backup copy 110 may not always be used to recover a storage data 105 instance from the backup copy 110 because the storage data 105 instance may be unusable to an application module such as a database application program that attempts to load and use the storage data 105 instance. For example, the storage data 105 instance may temporarily include data errors that prevent an application module from initially loading the storage data 105 instance. The application module can use the storage data 105 instance with the data errors if the application module is already using the storage data 105 instance. Contextual information may exist in an application module using the storage data 105 instance allow the application module to use the storage data 105 instance. In addition, the application module may subsequently resolve and remove the data errors. Yet because the contextual information is missing when the application module attempts to load the storage data 105 instance, the application module is unable to successfully load and use the storage data 105 instance. Because some storage data 105 instances cannot be loaded and used by an application module, not all backup copies 110 of storage data instances can be used to recover storage data.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that verify backup copies. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would assure that backup copies can be successfully loaded and used by an application module.